Paradise Town
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Sanji and Zoro have been in a relationship for two years, yet they haven't come out to the crew due to Sanji's fears. Seeing how much Zoro is hurting because of it, Sanji decides it's time; although it doesn't quite work out as he'd expected. *REWRITING*
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is the first fanfic that I've ever written. I know that my intimate moments between the characters are probably sucktastic, but I've never even attempted writing it before. Please be nice with your comments! I totally welcome constructive criticism. :)

The characters in this fanfic do not belong to me, they belong to the creators of One Piece.

The sun shone brilliantly in the clear blue sky. The bright rays sparkling on the water looked like millions of dancing jewels. The weather was beginning to even out as the Strawhat crew continued their journey through the Grand Line. For the last few days the sun had shone constantly during the day. The temperature began rising and the air turned hot and dry. The navigator had declared that they were approaching a summer island and the crew had rejoiced upon hearing the news.

The crew had been unable to find much information about the upcoming island. The locals on the previous island had refused to talk about the island, declaring that it was a tainted and evil. Robin had searched through many books but had been unsuccessful in finding anything written about the mysterious island.

Resigned, the crew could do nothing but wait. As the ship drew closer to the island, the excitement noticeably rose. The mystery surrounding the island called to the adventurous crew. Given the advice that it would take approximately two weeks to reach the mysterious island, the crew had stocked up on supplies. Unfortunately, the ravenous captain of the ship had found his way into the kitchen during the night and cleaned out most of the food. After thoroughly punishing the captain, they'd thankfully come across an unlucky Sea King and that had kept everybody sated for the most part. Now that they were about to reach the island, the atmosphere aboard the Going Merry had doubled, excitement and desperation filtering through the air.

"Oi, marimo!" The cook kicked the boot of the sleeping swordsman, rousing him from sleep.

"Un!" Zoro grunted and slowly cracked one eye open. He was greeted by the sight of the cook standing over him smirking. "What do you want, shit-cook?"

"Come and help me in the kitchen before we reach the island."

Nami glanced warily over at her two crewmates waiting to see if a fight would break out. The two normally rambunctious boy's had been unusually quiet lately and the tension between them was visible.

"I'm sleeping. Nami is right there, she can help you."

"I'm asking YOU to help me. Besides, you are always sleeping."

"Whatever." Zoro slowly rose to his feet and followed the cook into the galley.

"What do you need help with?" Zoro sneered loudly.

Without responding, Sanji led them into the large walk-in pantry attached to his kitchen, making sure to lock the door when it closed behind them. Immediately his back was slammed up against the back of the door and Zoro was pressing him hard against him. His lips captured the cook's in a hot, wet desperate kiss that took his breath away and left him feeling weak. His heartbeat quickened as he felt Zoro snake his arms around his waist and he pushed himself harder against the toned chest, wrapping his arms around his neck in response. Rough, calloused fingers brushed against his lower back as Zoro's hands made their way under his shirt and he gasped at the warmth. The swordsman took advantage and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into his partner's willing mouth and expertly exploring the cavity. Sanji's hands traveled further up, tangling in the thick green hair as their kiss became fevered.

Suddenly remembering where they were, Sanji grudgingly pulled away from his lover and smiled up at him. "Do you think they suspected us?" He panted, trying to gain control of his breathing.

"No, I think they are all too excited about the island." Zoro pulled the cook back into his arms and they held onto each other as they fought for control of their heaving bodies.

A loud yell from outside the galley door startled them and they sprang apart.

"Oi! Zoro! Sanji! We're at the island!" Luffy yelled for them.

With one last kiss, the couple untangled themselves from each other and straightened their clothes and hair. After they were tidied, they exited the pantry and joined the crew on deck.

An enormous wall surrounded the entire island. Small rainbow flags dotted the top of the wall, posted every couple of metres. The entrance to the island was a large arch with 'Paradise Town' spelled out in rainbow letters.

As they passed through the arch the crew gathered at the front of the ship to take in the island. As the name suggested, Paradise Town was a lush, tropical island. White sandy beaches stretched as far as the eye could see. Palm trees dotted the beach, ripe with coconuts threatening to fall at the slightest upset. Children yelled and laughed as they enjoyed the beautiful weather, playing in the crystal clear water and making sand castles on the beach. Beyond the beach, and nestled around the town was a dense, tropical forest.

The town was small but well-kept, with a light and airy island feel. Beautiful flower arrangements hung from the streetlights and flower planters lined the cobblestone streets. It was obvious the townspeople loved the island and worked hard to keep it looking good. As they sailed past the town searching for a place to anchor their ship, they passed the main street of Paradise Town. It was long, stretching the length of the town. Tidy stores and vendors lined the streets on both sides and the business owners stood outside their stoops greeting the townspeople.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Nami crooned.

"You can certainly see why it's called Paradise Town," Robin frowned. "It doesn't look like an evil island."

Eventually the ship reached an inlet further up the coast. Entering it, they found an isolated spot that was relatively hidden and dropped anchor.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Luffy had launched himself off of the ship. He tore through the surrounding jungle crying out, "MEAT!" Birds flew up into the sky, and animals scattered trying to get out of the way of the rampaging boy. When he broke through the jungle and ran into the town, startled cries could be heard from the townspeople.

"How is he going to pay for his food? I haven't given out the spending money yet!" Nami fumed, her eyes darkened with rage. "Now I'll have to track him down to give him his money. Honestly, that boy is such a pain!" Nami quickly handed each crew member their share of spending money, giving the cook extra to buy food and supplies. As she passed by, she grabbed hold of Usopp and dragged him off in search of their captain.

"What are you going to do, Robin-chwaaaan?" Sanji twirled over to her.

"I'd like to find the history of the island. I think I'll start in the bookstore."

"Can I come with you, Robin? I'd like to see if they have any medical books." Chopper looked up at the older woman.

"Of course, Doctor-san." The two headed off together.

"Take care of Robin-chwan, Chopper!" Sanji called after them and when he was sure their crewmates were a safe distance, he turned to the last remaining crew member.

"And what are you going to do, Zo-ro?" Sanji smiled playfully and took a step towards the swordsman.

Closing the distance between them, Zoro pulled the cook tight against him, looping his arms around the lithe frame. Sanji rested his head on a muscled shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of his lover's neck. The light airy breaths on his neck caused the larger man to shiver, and he smiled softly before placing a loving kiss on the cook's forehead. Sanji's heart skipped a beat as he felt Zoro kiss him before burying his nose in the soft blond hair.

"I'm going with you to get supplies. Your scrawny arms can't carry that much." Zoro grinned as he felt teeth lightly nip his neck. "I'm going to find a bar afterwards."

"Of course." Sanji snickered as he reluctantly pulled away from the warmth.

"Although, I can think of better things to do with you than go shopping."

"We can't. One of the crew could come back at anytime." Sanji frowned, stepping away from his lover.

"Who cares?" Zoro took a step towards him, eyes darkening with lust.

"I care!"

Anger lit the features of the swordsman as he came to a stop in front of the cook. When Sanji refused to look him in the eye, he gently but firmly took hold of the cook's chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

"Sanji, we've been together for two years. It's about time everybody found out. I'm fucking sick of hiding this."

"I'm not ready yet. It's a big step, Zoro, one I can never take back."

Hurt and confusion flashed across the swordsman's handsome face as he let go of the cook. His arms hung limp at his side as he struggled to control himself. Sanji immediately regretted his words. Burning guilt boiled up inside him and he instinctively reached for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one and pulling the comforting nicotine into his system.

Zoro stood frozen, unable to move or speak. _Does he think this is a mistake? Is he ashamed of me? Of us?_

"I didn't mean it like that, Zoro." Sanji grasped his hand, twining their fingers together and giving his partner's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm committed to you, to us. I just don't know how everyone is going to handle the news. Up until now, we've always been at each other's throats, arguing and fighting all the time, over almost anything. I don't want to be an outcast on my own ship. I don't want to have to leave this crew and end up stranded in the Grand Line. We need to find the right moment and the right way to let them know."

"You've been saying that since we became serious, Sanji! There hasn't been a _right moment_ in _two fucking years?"_

"_Zoro." Sanji sighed, tiredly. "Let's continue this later. We need to go shopping now."_

_The two lovers exited the ship with heavy hearts and silently made their way towards the town._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The short walk from the _Going Merry_ to the town was slightly uncomfortable for the couple. They'd been fighting over the issue of coming out for a long time now and it never got any easier to deal with. As it usually happened after this fight, Zoro was lost in his anger while Sanji was lost in his guilt.

Vines jutted out from the ground in odd angles and overgrown plants had to be hacked down by the swordsman who was walking a few yards ahead of him. Lost in his thoughts, Sanji lost his footing on a particularly large vine dragging along the ground but managed to gain his balance. Sighing to himself, Sanji pushed his feelings down into the pit of his stomach. After all, they still had to get through shopping together…

When the pair pushed their way out of the jungle, they stopped to take in the town. The atmosphere was light and cheerful. Being Saturday, the town was busier than normal. They made their way down the main street in search of a grocery. A few blocks up the street, they came across a vendor selling herbs and the cook steered them over to it. After examining the herbs, Sanji deemed them good and picked out what he wanted. When the purchase was complete, the vendor pointed them in the direction of the grocery.

Still lost in thought, Sanji didn't notice when Zoro stopped in front of him and he slammed hard into his back.

"Don't just stop right in front of me, you bastard!" When there was no answer, Sanji stepped around the wide body to see what Zoro was staring at. "W-what the hell?"

Two young men were walking towards them with their hands twined together. Looking around in shock, Sanji took note that none of the other townspeople seemed to notice or care. Glancing up at his lover beside him, he caught the look of longing flashing through his eyes before it was quickly replaced with his normal look of disinterest. Guilt and anger welled up inside him. _It's my fucking fault that he's hurting. I don't want to hurt him. Why am I such a fucking wimp?_ _I have to get over this somehow. _He quickly pushed his feelings away, saving them for later. Now was not the time to get upset.

"Well, er, that's something." Sanji tried to lighten the mood as they walked past the couple but it didn't seem to work. Zoro was silent, not yet ready to speak. He reached into his pocket and produced his cigarettes and lighter, quickly lighting one and pulling a long drag into his lungs. The familiar burn was comforting and he visibly relaxed as he exhaled.

Up ahead, on the left hand side they spotted a modest-sized store, the sign above the door announcing that it was the town's grocery. They walked the rest of the way in tense silence.

A bell tied to the door signaled their arrival to the people inside. Upon entering they noticed that the store was much larger inside than it looked from the exterior. To the left of the door was the checkout counter, with an older but friendly looking woman seated behind it. To the right of the door were a few carts. Rows packed with tidy grocery items lined the middle of the store. The aisles were big and airy, despite the size of the building. At the very back was a meat counter. A man, presumably the butcher, was lazing behind the safety of the counter.

Grabbing a cart for himself, and pushing a cart into Zoro's hands, the cook led them to the leftmost aisle. They worked their way up and down each aisle, wordlessly filling up the cart with food stuffs. Neither of the men were paying attention to their actions, they simply grabbed items off the shelves. Their minds were filled with the incident they had witnessed earlier.

"Sanji…"

"What?" Sanji paused.

"Sanji…"

When the cook refused to turn around and meet his gaze, Zoro grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face.

"What is it, Zoro?"

"When we saw that couple earlier, didn't it make you want that too?" Zoro leaned against the shelves, feigning nonchalance but his body was rigid, giving away his distress.

"Zoro, we are NOT talking about this here!" Sanji spat. The feelings from earlier, the anger at the hurt showing on his lover's face crept up on him.

"You never want to talk about it, shit-cook!"

"Shut up! We're in a store, we're in public!" Sanji hissed and moved to walk away but Zoro grabbed onto his arm, preventing it.

"Don't you walk away from me, Sanji!" Zoro's stomach flopped uneasily. In the face of an enemy, in the face of almost impossible odds, in the face of unimaginable physical pain, he could shut off his feelings and ignore the situation. His only weakness was Sanji. He couldn't stand fighting with his lover, but this feeling of hurt and confusion was finally overwhelming him. He'd always pushed his feelings on the subject away, refusing to pressure his partner. Now, the need to tell his beloved crew was weighing on him heavily. He was sick of sneaking around, hiding their relationship. He longed for the day he could truly express his feelings toward his partner in front of their friends.

"You are being way too fucking loud." He spat, his voice low so only Zoro could hear. "You are embarrassing me, Zoro! If you can't be quiet then you should just leave."

"Fine," Zoro held his hands up in defeat as he turned away. "I'm gone, Sanji." The bell on the door jingled as Zoro left.

Sanji signed and focused on finishing his shopping. He worked quickly now that he was paying attention to what he needed. When he was finished going through the rows of shelves he made his way back to the butcher and loaded his second cart with meat. It was a lot of work shopping for the captain, whose diet consisted mostly of meat. The cartful would only last him a few days. He would have to come back and pretty much clean out their meat supply before they left the island.

"Hello," The woman greeted him as he approached and began unloading his carts. "You're with that pirate ship that pulled in here not too long ago, right?"

"Hi," Sanji tried to look and sound normal, but it was a difficult task. He was sure the sadness he was feeling was seeping out of him. "Yes, I am."

"You and your partner are fighting, hm?"

"M-my partner? We aren't--"

"You don't have to hide it here, hun," She smiled at him kindly. "I'm sure you've noticed something different about this island."

"Well, yes…"

"This is a gay community. All adults on this island are gay, and most of them are couples."

Sanji was silent as he let the information sink in. "I wonder how my crew is handling this."

"Aren't they used to it because of you and your partner?" She looked up at him, surprised.

"They, um, that is, we haven't told them yet." A slow blush assaulted his cheeks and he looked down, concentrating on loading the rest of his food on the counter.

"Ah." She flashed him a sympathetic look. "Well, if there's one person on your crew that you would feel comfortable telling, you could start there." She offered.

"Maybe there is someone I could tell…." Sanji trailed off, deep in thought.

They were silent as they went about their tasks. The woman quickly continued loading his purchases into bags and refilling the carts. When all the bags were packed and ready in the carts, Sanji quickly paid his bill and readied himself to leave.

"Good luck with everything, hun." She called out to him as he left.

Looking around, Sanji noticed a bar down the street. There were no doubts in his mind that that's where Zoro was. Shaking his head he slowly made his way back to the path they'd cleared earlier. It was going to be extremely difficult getting two heavy carts filled with groceries through the dense jungle, but he had no choice in the matter now. When he got back to the ship he would have to put all of the groceries away by himself. It was really a two-man job and it was going to take him twice as long to do it himself.

He was desperate for a cigarette to calm his nerves but his hands were busy maneuvering the carts. _This is going to be a long, shitty night._

_Damn shit-cook!_ Zoro downed the rest of his 4th bottle of sake.

After he'd left the cook stranded in the grocery store, he'd gone in search of a bar. A block away he'd found a bar called the Rainbow Lounge. After weighing his options - going to this obviously gay bar or back to the ship and dealing with Sanji - the bar seemed like a damn good idea.

Now he sat at the counter pounding down sake. Zoro had a high alcohol tolerance and it usually took 5 bottles for him to start feeling the alcohol and at least 7 for him to get nice and drunk. At the moment he felt pretty good. The alcohol was starting to dampen down his hurt and he was actually starting to feel better about everything. Slamming the now empty bottle down on the bar, he hailed the bartender for another.

"Love problems?" A slightly older man plopped down onto the stool next to him. Zoro glanced over at him as he downed his 5th bottle. The man sitting beside him looked like a older version of Sanji. His blond hair was long, reaching down past his shoulders, with blond fringe covering his forehead. His blue eyes watched him curiously and his lean body half turned towards him. He didn't have the curly-cue eyebrow though and Zoro chuckled to himself as he noticed.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Care to share?" The man smiled at him.

Normally Zoro kept his feelings and thoughts to himself. He rarely shared with anyone other than Sanj but the alcohol was starting to tear down his defenses and he found himself wanting to share his troubles with this stranger.

"Buy me another bottle first." Zoro grinned.

'Deal." The strange man hailed the bartender. "Gin! Two bottles please."

When the bottle was placed in front of him, Zoro snatched it and took a sip. He didn't want to get completely drunk, he just wanted to feel better and he could feel that he was reaching his limit.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Kei. And you are?"

"Zoro."

Kei nodded and picked up his own bottle, sipping at it. "I know it's kind of weird for me to be asking you about your troubles, but I can tell you need somebody to talk to. I've been in that situation before and I know how it feels, so I thought I'd offer an ear."

"You can still back out, yanno?" Zoro swallowed the rest of the bottle and set it down.

"It's okay. Go ahead, Zoro," Kei flashed him a smile.

"It's a bunch of bullshit!" Zoro exploded. "I've been with my partner for a long time but we still haven't come out to our crew. I've wanted to for two years but my partner is fucking afraid of what they'll think. I've supported him all along and haven't pushed him but I'm at my fucking limit!"

"Well, that's understandable. Would your crew reject you?"

"Most of them wouldn't care. There's a few that I'm not sure about. If not right away, I'm sure they would all eventually accept us. Either way, I'm sick of hiding who I am. I'm gay, and I'm not fucking ashamed of it."

"Then why don't you come out to them? See what their reactions are. If they are fine with it, he might change his mind."

"Actually, that's a good idea." Zoro paused, contemplating. "That's a damn good idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sometimes it takes an objective eye."

"I-I think I'm gonna head out. I'm gonna follow your advice." The urge to find his partner and tell him about his plans was extreme. Unsteadily getting to his feet, Zoro made his way to the bartender and paid his tab. Returning to his new friend, he placed a hand on his thin shoulder. "Thanks, Kei."

Kei offered him a small smile before he headed for the exit. "Good luck, Zoro," he called after him.

The crisp, cool evening air hit him like a wall as he left the bar. The sun was setting in the sky and darkness was fast approaching. He'd spent longer in the bar than he'd thought and the alcohol was affecting him more than usual. He chalked it up to his emotional turmoil and stumbled his way towards the ship.

On his way through town he passed by many couples strolling by with their hands linked together or sitting nestled on the benches lining the street. His heart sank lower with each couple he passed. When he finally staggered his way through the jungle and arrived at the ship, he was feeling pretty depressed.

He quickly boarded and decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He wanted to talk to Sanji, he wanted to see what he thought of him coming out first. As he approached he could hear the crew loudly and happily eating dinner in the galley and he stopped outside the door. Deciding that he couldn't face them, he made his way to his favourite sleeping spot against the mast and let his sluggish body slide down against it. As he drifted off to sleep, a single silent tear slid down his cheek.

AN: I want to give a shout-out to my superawesomefantastical best friend Allison for being my editor. Thank you sooooo much, yoh!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to say thank you to everybody that has reviewed this fanfiction. I honestly wasn't expecting any reviews, or the great feedback that I've received. Thank you! :)

Chapters 4 and 5 are complete and I'm almost finished with chapter 6. Both chapters have been edited by my beta (xXxMahiruxXx) so I'll be uploading them in the next week or so!

I'm cross-posting this fanfiction on my livejournal account (http://grandlinegirl(dot)livejournal(dot)com) if you'd rather read it there.

With that said, enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx The sound of boots walking up to the galley door caught Sanji's attention as he sat eating dinner with the rest of the Strawhat crew. He was still pretty upset about the whole situation with Zoro, but he had a plan.

He didn't know how much the swordsman had had to drink, but if he was trying to drown out the terrible things he must be feeling, he knew it would have taken a lot to comfort him. When Zoro was in a good mood and drinking, it was tough to be around him. Being so upset and drunk, it was hard to imagine the state he was in. Breathing deeply, he readied himself to face the swordsman.

The sound stopped and Sanji could tell that Zoro was standing outside the door. _ What is he waiting for? Just come in already so we can get this over with…_

His heart fell into his stomach as the footsteps backed away and headed in the opposite direction. _He's still so upset with me?_ _I really fucked up._

It took a lot of effort to maintain his normally cheery, attentive attitude. Luckily, the hungry crew didn't seem to notice the change in the cook. They were too busy discussing the events of the day. It didn't seem that the crew had found out the secrets of the island, if they had they would have surely been discussing it.

It took all of Sanji's willpower not to usher everybody out of the galley. He was anxious to put his plan into action. He didn't want to hurt Zoro anymore, and he was finally ready to let someone in on their secret. As dinner wound down, the crew started to filter out of the kitchen. As they left he gathered their dishes and put them in the sink for later. He didn't have time for them now.

After everybody but Robin had exited the kitchen, he went about making her a cup of coffee. It was normal for her to relax in the kitchen as he cleaned up, keeping him company while she read. Sometimes they chatted about trivial things and sometimes they didn't speak at all, but either way he was glad for the company.

"Robin-chwan, would it be alright if I talked with you for a bit?" He placed the steaming mug in front of her and sat down across the table with his own.

"Of course, cook-san."

"Well, you see..." He trailed off, staring down at the table. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Is this about you and swordsman-san?"

"You know about us?" Sanji eyes snapped up in surprise.

"Yes. I could tell from the moment I saw you two together but I don't believe the others have caught on yet."

Sanji felt himself relax. At least he wouldn't have to say the words aloud, not yet. Sighing, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit up, making sure to position himself so the smoke would not travel in Robin's direction.

"He wants to come out to the crew. Well, he's wanted to for the past two years but I've been afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of how the crew will react." He cupped the hot mug with his hands, letting the warmth seep into him.

"You've been with them a long time, cook-san. You should know them very well by now. Have they ever done anything to make you think they would reject you over something like this?"

"N-no, they haven't. It's a huge step though."

"You've never seemed to be a person afraid of taking big steps. You left Zeff and the Baratie to follow your dream, and you've committed yourself to Zoro for quite a long time now."

"That's true…" Sanji frowned, sipping on his coffee.

"When we are engaging an enemy, you trust us, correct?

"With my life. I know everyone on this ship would do everything they could for me."

"If you can trust your crewmates with your life, don't you think you should be able to trust them with this? Have a little faith in your crewmates, Sanji." She smiled at him as she got to her feet and put her empty mug in the sink to be washed. "I'm sure they will be surprised at first. After all, it's hard to imagine you and Zoro being gay, let alone being in a relationship, but they are not the type to abandon a crew member and friend in need." Seeing that Sanji was deep in thought and feeling that she'd helped as much as she possibly could, she made to leave.

"Robin."

"Yes, cook-san?" She paused in the doorway.

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. Remember, when you decide to go through with this, Zoro and I will be there to support you." She reassured as she took her leave.

_This is really going to happen. We're really going to tell them! I can't wait to see the look on Zoro's face when I tell him._ With his spirits lifted, Sanji decided to tackle the dishes. He didn't want to talk with Zoro when he was still drunk, and besides, he was sleeping right now.

The dishes took no time at all. All the years of dishes he'd done had made him some sort of expert and he could wash, dry and put dishes away in record time. With his evening chores complete, Sanji decided to check up on the swordsman. He couldn't leave him sleeping against the mast all night or he would end up stiff and sore. It was usually the cook's responsibility to make sure Zoro was in his hammock every night as he had a habit of falling asleep on deck.

He found Zoro in his favourite spot, leaning up against the mast with his legs stretched out before him and hands tucked behind his head. He couldn't for the life of him understand how the swordsman could sleep in such an uncomfortable spot. Looking around, he took note that none of their crew members were on deck. _Not that it really matters anymore. We might be telling them as soon as tomorrow about our status._

"Zoro," Sanji knelt down beside his lover and gently shook him. The stench of sake surrounded him, and the cook could immediately tell that Zoro had had quite a bit to drink. When there was no response he shook him a bit harder.

"Hm?" Zoro's glazed eyes cracked open. "Sanji?" Even through his drunken haze, the pain suddenly crashed into him as he started up into the concerned eyes of his lover.

"You can't sleep on the deck all night; you need to move to your hammock."

"Yeah, alright." The swordsman attempted to get to his feet but stumbled. Sanji's strong arms encircled him, preventing him from face-planting on the floor. Quickly pulling himself out of the comforting embrace, Zoro stumbled his way towards his hammock. As much as he wanted to forgive Sanji, it just wasn't possible. Stabbing pain flashed throughout his body as he thought about what could possibly happen in the next couple days. _What if I can't get over this? What if I lose him over this? Damn it, I can't lose him. He's my fucking everything._

He collapsed in his hammock as soon as he reached it, not even bothering to change his clothes. His body was exhausted. He wasn't used to having so many emotions running through him, not to mention the alcohol that was still in his system. Thankfully, sleep took over almost immediately.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx There were still a couple hours before it would be an acceptable time to go to sleep. It was a huge struggle not to climb into his bed in order for the time to pass by faster. He was extremely anxious and excited for the following day when he could tell Zoro that he was ready. He grinned as he imagined the reaction of the swordsman. He would be ecstatic. He might insist they tell their crew right away. He had no problem with that, really. The talk with Robin had put everything into perspective. He felt ashamed and pretty dense about not having come to those conclusions himself. If he had, he could have saved both of them a lot of hurtand frustration. The important thing was that he'd finally come to his senses.

A sudden idea popped into his head and he smiled to himself. _Perfect! That's perfect!_ He quickly descended below deck in search of his crew. They were gathered around a table playing cards.

"Hello, my beautiful ladies," Sanji gracefully floated over to them with a huge grin on his face. He may be gay, but he still appreciated beautiful women.

A chorus of greetings were thrown at him.

"Would you care to join us, cook-san?" Robin gestured to the empty seat beside her.

"How kind of you to ask, Robin-chwaaan! Of course I will join my lovely ladies," Sanji took the offered spot and Usopp passed him some cards so he could join in.

They played the game in contented, comfortable silence for awhile. Occasional outbursts as someone won or lost a hand rang out through the room. Relaxed, and completely into the game, Sanji almost forgot to ask the crew's opinion on the party.

"Would you guys like to have a party tomorrow?"He was pretty sure of the answer he would receive, but he wanted everybody to know about the party in advance. The younger boy's would no doubt be anxious the next day and he figured that by the time the party started, they would be in excellent spirits and might handle the news better.

"Party!" Luffy shouted, joined by Usopp and Chopper.

"That sounds wonderful, cook-san," Robin flashed him a knowing smile.

"Saaanji! Will there be meat?"

Nami smacked the captain on the side of the head and glared at him. "That's all you ever care about, Luffy!"

"Whaaat? I can't help it. I need meat!"

"Yes, Luffy, I'll cook you some meat." Sanji assured him.

"Yay! Meat!"

Relieved, Sanji retrieved some refreshments and snacks from the kitchen and settled down to play cards for a few hours with his friends.

The time passed quickly, and all too soon the crew started filtering away. Nami was the first to leave, followed by Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. The two older crewmates began cleaning up the mess that was left.

"That was very clever of you, cook-san. A party will have them in a good mood."

"That's what I figured." Sanji grinned, pleased with the complement from the ever beautiful Robin-chwan.

"So, you are definitely telling them tomorrow, then?"

"I don't know for sure. Zoro was pretty out of it so I'll have to talk to him about it tomorrow. I'm sure he'll want to do it right away, though."

A comfortable silence stretched between the two as they finished cleaning. Robin bid him goodnight and headed off to bed while he headed to the kitchen to dispose of the garbage and clean the few dishes they had dirtied.

Exhausted, he finally headed for his hammock. Everybody was asleep by the time he reached the boy's quarters and he was glad for it. He spotted Zoro asleep in the hammock below his own and he took in the sight of him as he changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. The swordsman was troubled even in his sleep, with a frown pasted on his face. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes and they were wrinkled and out of place.

He placed a loving kiss in the midst of the moss-green hair before climbing into his own hammock and closing his tired eyes. _Everything will be better tomorrow. _He fell asleep with a small, eager smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AN:** Again, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Each review makes me feel awesome and makes me want to update faster. :P Reviews definitely aren't necessary but I do love them!

I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter. I've never written anything sexual before, so this is my first time. I didn't have my beta go over that particular part, so if there are mistakes it is completely my fault. I'd appreciate feedback on it as I do have several more sexual parts already written and some planned. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with One Piece.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The early morning sunshine filtering through the window was warm as it caressed his face. The sudden brightness caused the cook to regain consciousness and he groaned as he opened his eyes and realized it was time for him to be up. Turning over slightly, he glanced at the man sleeping in the hammock below his.

Sanji loved watching Zoro sleep. He normally looked so relaxed, so peaceful, so…vulnerable when he was deeply asleep. Today however, was a big exception. The frown was still in place on his handsome face, and he looked like his sleep had been restless. The clothes from the day before were twisted and bunched around his body from tossing and turning throughout the night. Sighing to himself, Sanji pulled himself out of bed and fished for a clean set of clothes. Glancing back at his lover once more, he hurried off to make breakfast.

Cooking for the Strawhat crew was definitely a full-time job. The captain of the ship, though beloved, was an eating machine. The amount of food the pirates went through was insane. In one meal, the captain ate enough food for a small army and it only satisfied him for a couple of hours before he was begging for more. Sometimes it overwhelmed the cook, but there was nothing he'd rather spend his life doing than cooking. It was his art, his passion, and he would never give it up.

As usual, Luffy's stomach woke him early and he was the first through the door. He burst into the kitchen and flew to the table, ready and waiting for his morning meal.

"Saaanji! Food!"

Before the captain's share was even on the table, half of the food was snatched away by rubbery limbs. Shaking his head, he shoved the rest of the food at Luffy and watched in amusement as the raven-haired boy gobbled it up.

Robin was the next to arrive. Sanji had her morning coffee ready for her, waiting in her usual spot on the table across from the captain.

"Thank you, cook-san," She smiled as she took the plate of food he offered her.

The rest of the crew came in as they woke up and Sanji gave each their own plate after warning Luffy to keep his hands off them.

After everyone had finished their food and left, he quickly washed and put away the dishes. It wasn't a surprise to the cook when Zoro didn't show up. He'd planned on it and set two plates aside so they could eat together. Deciding that it was time to wake his lover, he made sure the plates were hidden incase Luffy came in the kitchen and he headed for the men's quarters.

Zoro was still fast asleep as Sanji knelt down beside him and gently brushed the few strands of hair away that had fallen onto his forehead. He felt like his heart would burst as he stared down at him. Leaning forward, he lightly pressed his lips against the swordsman's.

"Zoro," He lovingly stroked his face as his lover's eyes fluttered open.

"Sanji?"

"Who else?" Sanji chuckled.

"W-what time is it?" Zoro pulled himself up so he was sitting in his bed with his feet planted on the floor and stared down at Sanji who was on his knees before him.

"Just after breakfast. Don't worry, I saved you some."

Frowning, Zoro got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom. Deciding to act before he could run away, Sanji jumped to his feet, grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him. He wanted to see the expression on Zoro's when he found out.

"Zoro, I've made a decision."

"About?"

"I'm ready, Zoro. I want to tell everybody about us."

The room was silent for a few moments as the news sunk in.

"Are you being serious?" His breath hitched and his heartbeat skyrocketed. His hands became clammy and he wiped the dampness onto his pants. His knees felt weak and it took all his willpower to keep them from buckling.

"Of course. I wouldn't joke about that. "

Pure joy splashed across the swordsman's face and he grinned like a mad man. This was the expression Sanji had been imagining and he felt himself grinning back.

"Come here," Zoro pulled the cook into his strong arms, wrapping them securely around his waist as Sanji's came around his neck. "You're sure about this?" he searched Sanji's eyes.

"I'm sure."

Desire and desperation took over his senses. He _needed _the cook in a way that he never had before, and he needed him now. Knowing that it wasn't the right time or place but unable to hold back, Zoro attacked the soft, willing lips that were inches from his own. Sanji met the attack, kissing back fiercely, as though his life depended on it. Flicking his tongue out, Zoro begged for entrance and when lips parted he dove inside, groaning at the familiar taste. Hands tangled in short green hair, pulling roughly and Zoro growled deep in his throat in appreciation. As their kiss deepened and became fevered, the swordsman fell back onto the bed. Dragging the cook's lithe body into his lap, he settled the blonds' legs on either side of his thighs before gripping the slender hips possessively.

Sanji's fingers left his hair and traveled down his chest, stopping to playfully brush a nipple, earning a strangled groan from the swordsman. Both bodies trembled with desire and Zoro reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving both of them gasping for much needed air. The swordsman moved upwards to place soft, open mouth kisses on the blonds' exposed throat.

Zoro felt Sanji's body relax in his arms before he suddenly pressed their hips together, a soft moan escaping them both. He rolled his hips again as his hands found their way back into the swordsman's hair and gripped tight, pulling his head away from his throat and capturing the swollen lips in a desperate kiss.

Moving his hand from Sanji's slim hips, Zoro's hands slid downwards to undo the button and fly on his pants. The blond hissed as Zoro's hands slid inside and gently freed his erection, giving it a light squeeze. Not wanting the swordsman to suffer, Sanji followed suit and in moments both of their anxious lengths were freed.

Zoro gently pulled the cook flush against him so that their erections were rubbing together and took both of them into his large hand, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tips. The first pump of his hand had them bucking against each other.

"Oh shit, Zoro…"

Their breath came in pants as the swordsman continued pumping them together. Leaning in, Sanji buried his face in the warmth of Zoro's neck, kissing roughly as he reached up to toy with his nipples, causing a groan to spill from his lover's lips. As his control began slipping, his mouth found the sensitive area between neck and shoulder and bit hard.

"Fuck, Sanji…"

Sensing that the end was near for both of them, Zoro pumped harder and faster. The pressure built up inside of them quickly and before long they were coming together, their release spilling across Zoro's hand.

Tucking themselves away, they collapsed on the hammock, their legs tangling, and held on to each other as they recovered. Their frames relaxed as their breathing evened out. Pulling the blonds' body tight against him, he dusted feathery kisses over his forehead, eyelids, nose and finally lips.

A loud grumbling pulled them from their post-orgasm stupor.

"C'mon." Sanji untangled himself from his lover and crawled out of the hammock. "I'll heat up the food while you shower."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx Luckily, the plates were in the same spot the cook had hidden them in. While the food was re-heating, Sanji set two places at the table. By the time everything was finished, Zoro walked into the kitchen and took a seat in his usual spot. The smell of the citrus scented soap he'd used wafted behind him and quickly permeated the area around the table. The two oldest men were famished after being together earlier and they quickly dug into their food.

"We're having a party tonight," Sanji informed the swordsman.

"Why? What's the occasion?"

"I thought we should have a party and get everybody in a good mood before we break the news to them."

"Sure, as long as there's sake,"

"Give me some credit, Zoro," Sanji scoffed. "I need to go into town and buy a few things. It's on my list."

"I'll come with you. I'll actually help you carry the stuff back this time."

After the food was gone, Sanji washed the dishes and they prepared to leave. Robin and Nami had already left, and the three youngest boys' were sprawled out playing cards on deck.

"We're going into town to get a few things for the party." Sanji informed them.

"Do you mind if I come?" Chopper paused, his hand in mid air as he reached to pick up a card from the deck. "I need to buy some medical supplies."

"Sure. Let's go."

The path that the swordsman had hacked away in the brush was easy to find and the three set off towards the town chatting happily about the upcoming party. The grocery and medical supply store were near each other so they traveled through town together.

"Why are those two guys holding hands?" Chopper pointed to a couple that were walking together a few blocks ahead.

"Err, well, they're a couple." Sanji managed. Glancing at the green-haired man beside him he noticed he was barely containing his laughter.

"A couple? Oh, you mean they are gay?"

"Uh, yeah, they are," a soft blush flooded his cheeks.

"Does that bother you, Chopper?" Zoro intervened.

"No. I don't think you can help who you fall in love with. Why? Does it bother you, Zoro?"

"Nope," the swordsman chuckled. "Not at all."

Relief flooded the cook's entire body. At least he was sure that two of his crewmates wouldn't care. He felt Zoro studying him and he flashed him a smile.

They reached the grocery store and they split up after deciding that they would meet up when their errands were finished.

As they entered the store the bell again jingled, letting the shop keeper know that they had customers. Wondering if the same woman that he'd spoken with the previous day was working, he glanced over at the counter and was slightly disappointed when he saw a young blond man sitting there. The man looked up as they picked out a cart a grin lit his face.

_That's weird. Why would he smile at us like that?_ Mentally shaking his head, he grabbed a cart and took out his list. He needed some snacks, some drinks, some sake…

"Hey, Zoro," Both men stopped in their tracks and turned towards the voice.

"Yo, Kei." It took a moment for Zoro to place him. After all, he'd been pretty buzzed by the time he'd met the man. "You work here?"

Taking in the appearance of the man behind the counter, Sanji frowned. The man looked so much like himself, it was scary. _Wait, how does Zoro know this guy?_

"Yes, my mother owns the store. Is this your boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah," Zoro lightly grasped the cooks arm and pulled him forward. "Sanji, this is Kei. I met him at the bar last night."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you," Sanji strode forward to grasp the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Sanji. I heard a lot about you last night."

The man grinned at him and it sent a shiver of discomfort shooting down his spine. _How much has Zoro told this guy? What did he say about me?_ He felt a strong hand grasp his, twining their fingers together and squeezing firmly in reassurance.

"So you've worked things out for now, have you?"

"Yeah," Zoro nodded. "Everything's good."

"I'm happy to hear it." Kei smiled at them. "I'm sorry, I'm pestering you. Please, continue your shopping."

The shopping was done in record time. As they left the store with their purchases, Kei shook their hands and bid them good luck.

"Sanji, I'm sor-"

"It's fine, Zoro," Sanji quickly cut him off. He had nothing to be sorry for, after all it was his fault that Zoro had been so upset. "You were upset yesterday. I'm glad you found someone to talk to. Besides, he seems like a good guy. It's a little creepy how he looks like me, but still, he seems nice."

"Yeah. He doesn't have your messed up eyebrows though," Zoro threw a grin over his shoulder at the trailing blond.

"Shut up, bastard!" Sanji lifted his leg and booted the swordsman in the ass.

They met up with Chopper a few minutes later as he left the medical supply store, his arms so full with bags that he couldn't see where he was walking. Rushing over, Zoro quickly took the bulk of the bags before the little reindeer tripped over something.

When they arrived back at the ship, the women were already back. Robin was lounging on deck in a chair reading a book and Nami was working on her maps. After the bags were emptied and put away, Sanji set about making dinner. Lunch had been skipped due to their trip into town and everybody was hungry. Luffy had assaulted them the moment their feet touched the deck, nearly causing them to drop the bags they carried.

Dinner was small and simple, but Sanji made sure the food was extra healthy. They would be filling up on junk in a short while, and it was his job as a cook to make sure the crew ate well and got all of their daily nutrients. Luffy complained about the lack of meat, of course, but was quickly silenced by a punch to the head from Nami and reassurance from the cook that there would be plenty of meat later.

He herded everybody out of the kitchen the moment they finished eating so he could begin the preparations. The dishes came first, and he quickly washed, dried and put them away. Next he had to put together the food. The snacks for the rest of the crew were simple and finished quickly, then stored in the large refrigerator. As he busied himself in making the captains meat, he didn't notice the door open and shut quietly behind him or someone sneaking up behind him. He did notice when strong arms snaked around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. The cook leaned back into the strong chest and relaxed.

Zoro placed a loving kiss in the midst of glossy blond hair and rested his chin on the cook's shoulder, watching as his hands worked. He loved watching the blond cook. It was…sexy. The way the cook radiated confidence and the way his strong, dexterous fingers worked with absolutely no hesitation. Lifting his head, his lips lightly brushed against the outer shell of the cook's ear.

"Are you nervous?" His breath tickled the ear and he was thrilled when a shiver ran down the blonds' strong back.

"Not really," Sanji paused. "I think it will be okay. And anyway, you'll be there to support me."

"Damn right I will. It will be fine."

"Yeah." Finishing with the prep, he stuck the meat in the oven to cook. He had some time before it was finished. He had planned to use the time making drinks for everyone, but this was much better.

Turning in the strong arms, he draped his arms around the swordsman's neck before leaning in and capturing his lips. Tongues flicked out, briefly moving together before invading the other's mouths. The cook nibbled on his lovers bottom lip and gently sucked on the other's tongue as his hands found green hair and fisted themselves in it. Zoro growled in appreciation and pulled the lithe body flush against his own.

The door suddenly swung open and Robin entered the kitchen. The two men started and jumped apart, their eyes wide as they turned to see who had caught them.

"My apologies, swordsman-san, cook-san," her eyes sparkled with her amusement. She quietly retreated, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Sanji…" Zoro turned to check on his lover, figuring he would be upset.

Unable to hold it in, Sanji's knees buckled and fell to the floor howling with laughter. "Y-you should have seen your f-face, Zoro! I d-don't think I've ever seen you l-look like that!"

"What the fuck! I thought you'd be upset!" Zoro scowled.

Laughter dying out, Sanji regained his composure and pulled himself fluidly to his feet. "I already told her, Zoro. I spoke with her last night after you went to bed. I told her everything."

"You could have told me. I felt like a fucking idiot."

"You looked like one too," Sanji chuckled and ducked out of the way as Zoro launched a punch in his direction.

"Shut up, shit-cook."

"Okay, now out! I need to finish this and you're distracting me. Out, out!" Sanji ushered the larger man out the door.

Smiling to himself, he set to work. He was feeling relaxed, excited even. With Zoro and Robin by his side, it couldn't go too badly.


	5. Chapter 5

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AN:** Thank you for your reviews! They make me soo happy!

I want to say thanks to my beta (xXxMahiruxXx). Thanks for taking the time to go through my chapters and correct me. I would be lost without you, yoh!

And now, enjoy chapter 5!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The kitchen table had been drug into the middle of the kitchen to provide more space and a clean table cloth draped over it. Special drinks made for the lovely ladies of the Strawhat crew sat at their usual places, glasses of cola sat in the younger boy's places and a large bottle of sake in front of the swordsman's. As for himself, the cook placed a flute filled with champagne in his place and put the bottle on ice within easy reach.

A second, smaller table had been placed adjacent to the kitchen table. It was loaded with platters of snacks and pitchers of colourful drinks. Every inch of the kitchen counter was covered in plates piled high with meat, made especially for the captain.

Checking over the preparations and deciding that everything was to his liking, the cook left his kitchen and called for the rest of the crew to come inside.

"MEAT!" Luffy bellowed as soon as he spotted the plates awaiting him on the counter and rushed over. Not even bothering to sit at the table, he stood by the counter snarfing it down. The rest of the crew trailed in behind the captain.

"I think I'd like to sit with Nami tonight. Do you mind switching me places, cook-san?" Robin smiled as she grabbed her drink and they switched seats, placing the two older men together.

_Thank god for Robin-chwan. She's such an angel._ Sanji smiled as he sat down next to his lover, reaching over to grasp his hand and twine their fingers together under the safety of the table.

Everybody else had seated themselves in their normal places and began helping themselves to the wonderful food as they chatted happily with each other. A deck of cards was produced and they quickly began a game of poker.

Sanji began to grow nervous as the night wore on and the time for their announcement drew closer. Zoro seemed to sense the change in the blond and he gripped his hand harder, rubbing soothing circles along the back of the cooks hand with his thumb. It seemed to relax him a bit and he felt himself relax in response. He trusted Sanji, and knew he wouldn't change his mind after making a decision, especially a huge decision like this.

A few hours later, the cook decided it was time to get this over with. The time for the party to end was drawing near and his nerves were frayed. He found himself drinking more and more champagne just to stop himself from trembling. He was a chain-smoker by definition, but in the last couple of hours he'd smoked more cigarettes than he had the last two days combined.

Catching the swordsman's gaze, he nodded, hoping that the man would understand what he meant. Thankfully, he seemed to catch on and he squeezed the cook's hand in reassurance before clearing his throat and claiming everybody's attention.

"There was a reason for this get-together tonight," Sanji's voice lightly shook as he stared down at the table cloth.

"What's the reason, cook-san?" Robin smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well, um, the thing is," Sanji faltered before freezing. He knew what he wanted to say, what he had to say, but the words refused to come. He tried to speak again but a strangled sound was all that came out of his mouth. Panicking, he turned to the green-haired man beside him. "Please, Zoro…" he whispered under his breath.

The crew was staring at Sanji like he'd suddenly grown an extra head and he couldn't blame them. He was normally suave and totally in control of himself. His image was important and he did everything he could to upkeep it. He'd never been at a loss for words before, never looked so weak and helpless. He cursed himself for not being stronger.

"What is it, Sanji?" Nami was looking terribly worried now and he felt ashamed for putting that look on her lovely face.

"What Sanji was trying to say," Zoro continued, and all eyes swung towards him. "Is that both he and I are gay. We are a couple."

The room was soundless as their crewmates stared at them in shock, unable to form any coherent words. The cook held his breath, waiting for someone to say something.

Sanji closed his eyes, willing his body to stop shaking. _Anything would be better than this shitty silence. Please, somebody say something, say anything. It doesn't matter what, just-_

"I think that's wonderful," Robin broke the tense silence, a small smile alight on her face. The words seemed to jump-start everybody and they quickly recovered.

"You guys are together? Like, you're in love with each other?" Luffy frowned, trying to understand the situation.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, eyes scanning the crew. "We are. If any of you have a problem with it, fucking say it."

"Does this change anything?"

"No, not really. Sanji is still Sanji, and I'm still me. The only thing different is that we are together."

"Oh. I don't really care then," the captain shrugged.

Zoro had been expecting his reaction. The boy didn't care about much of anything, especially not relationships and sexuality. As expected, the captain lost interest in the conversation and took advantage of the situation by checking the card's each player had.

"I see why you asked me if I cared earlier," Chopper offered a smile. "I don't care. You're still the same people." Bursting into tears, the little reindeer jumped up and ran around the table and wrapped himself around one of Sanji's incredibly long legs. "It doesn't change anything, Sanji!"

"Thank you, Chopper," the cook whispered into his ear as he held the little body to him.

"I don't care either," Usopp grinned. "I just don't want to see you two making out or anything."

At this, Zoro chuckled and the cook relaxed slightly. Only one person left. All eyes turned to the navigator who was staring down into her lap.

"I-I think it's wrong," Nami whispered and suddenly looked up at the couple, her eyes swimming with tears. "It's wrong!" She jumped to her feet and looked around the table at the startled faces. Tears streamed down her face as she glared at the crew. "How can you guys think this is okay? It's disgusting! It's wrong!" She suddenly turned and fled the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

The crew sat unmoving, not knowing what to do. The outburst was not like the navigator. She rarely got that upset, much less cried.

"I'll go and see what's wrong with her," Robin stood and made for the door.

"No. I'll go, Robin-chwan," Sanji jumped up and before anyone could protest, he was out the door in search of the woman.

He looked around the deck and when she was nowhere to be found he determined that she had probably gone to the woman's quarters. As he neared the room, he could hear Nami inside crying softly and it stabbed at his heart. He knocked softly at the door before entering. The navigator was perched at her desk with her head lying on her arms.

"What's wrong, Nami-san?" he sat on a chair that was placed near the desk.

"W-were you gay all along, Sanji? Was it all a l-lie?"

"No, I wasn't always gay. It took me a long time to realize it. What are you talking about Nami-san? Was what a lie?"

"T-the way you act around m-me. You're always paying s-so much attention to me, doing whatever y-you can to make me happy."

"No, it wasn't a lie. I care about you a lot, Nami-san. I always want you to be happy. I don't understand why you're upset. The way I act with you hasn't changed since I've been with Zoro and it isn't going to now."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does. Please tell me why, Nami."

"I-I'm upset because I love you. I thought you were in love with me, too!" Nami exploded as she jumped to her feet, her chest heaving as she cried harder.

"Y-you love me?" Sanji's jaw dropped. "But you never acted like you had feelings for me! You always got angry and pushed me away whenever I tried something with you! You knew I liked you, knew I had feelings for you. Why didn't you tell me?" Two years ago, it would have been his dream come true. He'd always had feelings for the girl, but no matter how hard he tried, she always rejected him. She hadn't shown any signs of having feelings for him. He definitely would have picked it up on them right away. Things were different now. His feelings for the girl had changed, become platonic. Since he'd gotten involved with Zoro, he hadn't found himself attracted to anybody else. It was only Zoro who could stir the cook's blood. It was only Zoro who made him feel complete. His heart belonged only to the swordsman.

"It took me until a couple weeks ago to figure it out. I always felt weird around you but could never understand why. I've spent a lot of time since then trying to figure out a way to tell you. I waited for you to make another move on me so that I could let it happen, but you never did. Now I know why!"

"I-I don't know what to say." Sanji stammered.

"Leave him," she glanced up at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained. "Break up with him. You can't really be gay; it must be a phase. Leave him and then you can be with me!" She clutched his arm, her nails leaving marks in his pale skin and her eyes pleaded with him.

"I-I'm sorry, Nami. It isn't a phase. I'm gay, and I'm in love with Zoro." His heart twisted as he saw the look of absolute dejection and heartache on her face.

The navigator was silent as she took in his words. "P-please leave," Nami stared hard at the floor. Tears slid silently down her cheeks before dripping off her chin and landing with a plunk on the wooden floor.

"Nami-"

"Please leave. I can't be around you right now."

"Wait, Nam-"

"Leave! Leave me alone!" she cried as she pulled him from his seat and pushed him towards the door with all the strength she could muster. "Just go, Sanji, please!"

Without another word, Sanji quickly left and the door slammed shut behind him. He fell back against it and closed his eyes as tears welled up. _I had no idea that she loved me. I'm such an asshole! Why didn't I realize it? What the hell's wrong with me?_

He wanted Zoro. He wanted nothing more than to be held in his strong arms, but Zoro was still upstairs and he really didn't want to see the rest of the crew. There was no way in hell that he would let them see him in this condition.

Pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he quickly lit up and took a long drag. He'd had more nicotine in the last few hours than he was used to and he was feeling a bit dizzy but he welcomed the buzz.

Not knowing quite what to do with himself as he was still in shock, he stumbled his way to the men's quarters. He knew that Zoro would be concerned about what had happened and would eventually come looking for him when he didn't come back.

The room was dark when he entered and he was thankful for it. His head was pounding and the light would only intensify it. He fell limply into Zoro's hammock and turned away from the door. If it wasn't Zoro who found him first, he didn't want whoever it was to see him and ask what was wrong. His body curled into a fetal position – as much as he could manage in the confines of a hammock – and he buried his nose in his lover's pillow. The scent of the swordsman surrounded him and the cook closed his eyes as hot tears welled up, threatening to spill.

Sanji's whole life had revolved around women. From the time he was old enough to be aware of the attraction of women, that is. He'd lived to please them. It was no different on the ship, with two beautiful women constantly around him. He'd always done whatever he could to make them happy. Cooking was his passion and he used his skills to make them happy. The dinners, the drinks, everything he prepared was time-consuming and special. In many occasions he'd put his life on the line for them, and without a doubt he'd give up his life protecting them.

It was part of the reason it had taken so long for him to accept his feelings towards Zoro. In the beginning, he'd denied it. He'd absolutely refused to acknowledge his feelings for a man. It took a long time for him to accept his feelings and give in to the fact that he was attracted to the swordsman. When he did, a world he never imagined had opened up before his eyes. No women had ever accepted him, had wanted to be with him, but Zoro had offered him love and he was so glad that he'd gotten over his stubbornness.

The tears fell harder, soaking into his lover's pillow as he finally let go of his control.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_What the fuck is Nami's problem? Why did she react like that?_ Zoro still sat in his place at the table. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had left awhile ago and now he sat with Robin. Thankfully, she didn't seem to want to talk. Unable to sit still, the swordsman began pacing. _What the hell's taking Sanji so long?_

"Swordsman-san, if you're so worried, you should go and check." She frowned from behind her book. "You're not doing anyone any good by staying here."

"You think so?" He paused in mid-step.

"Yes. Go and check on him."

Without another word, the swordsman stalked out of the galley. Not quite sure where to start looking, he decided to ask Luffy and the others if they knew where they were. He spotted them playing some weird game near the front of the ship.

"Yo, Luffy!"

"Huh?" The captain reluctantly stopped and searched for the source of the yell.

"You see where Sanji and Nami went?"

"Nope, haven't seen 'em!"

The swordsman felt uneasy. _ Where the fuck did they go? Maybe the girl's quarters?_ Sighing to himself, Zoro walked as calmly as possible towards the room the girls occupied. As he walked down the stairs he listened for the sound of conversation on the other side of the door but couldn't hear anything. _I guess he isn't in there…so where is he? _Running through the possibilities in his head, he came up with one last sensible option.

The room was pitch black when Zoro entered. He could hear the cook from where he stood just inside the doorway. Soft sobs came from the direction of the hammocks and panic welled up in his chest. Fumbling for the light, he flicked it on and his vision was filled with the sight of the cook curled up in his hammock. His body was trembling as he was assaulted with sobs, and the swordsman felt his heart drop into his stomach. After flipping the light off, Zoro rushed over and squished himself into the hammock behind the cook, wrapping his body around him protectively.

"What happened, Sanji?" The swordsman lightly stroked the blond hair tickling his nose, trying to comfort him.

"Zoro," Sanji turned over in his arms and snuggled up to him, leaning his forehead against the toned chest. His frame slightly relaxed as the swordsman's arms came around him, pulling him closer and he felt loving kisses placed on each of his tear-stained cheeks.

"What happened? What did she say?"

"S-she said…"

"What did she say?" Zoro prompted when the cook trailed off.

"She said she was upset because she thought I was in love with her-"

"So? Why does that matter?"

"Let me finish, Zoro," the cook frowned. His tears were beginning to dry up and he felt his control coming back. The presence of the swordsman always soothed him. "She said she's been in love with me for a long time, but only recently figured it out. Apparently she's been trying to tell me for awhile now, but wasn't sure how."

"What!" the green-haired man exploded. "That's bullshit! She's never acted like she loves you, not even recently."

"I know. I honestly had no idea, but…I broke her heart, Zoro. You should have seen the look on her face. She said she couldn't even stand to be around me." The cook closed his eyes again, willing the tears to stay away.

"It isn't your fault, Sanji. It's not fair for her to be angry with you. She showed no signs of having feelings for you. There was no way for you to know."

"I know, but I still feel terrible. There isn't anything I can do to make it better. She wants me, she even asked me to leave you to be with her, but I just – that would never happen."

"Damn right it won't. I'm not letting you get away from me." Leaning down Zoro pressed his lips lightly to the cook's. "It's something that will take time. She'll get over it eventually. Just let her work it out for herself."

"I guess you're right. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"There is. She asked you to leave her alone, so do it. She'll come to you when she's ready."

_I guess he's right. I hope she can get over this; I don't want her to be hurting. _The cook was silent for a few moments, lost in his thoughts. "How did you get to be so wise, marimo?" A small smile tugged at the cook's lips.

"I dunno," Zoro chuckled as he pulled the blond tighter against him as a large yawn assaulted him. "I'm beat. Tonight was exhausting."

"We can't sleep like this. Luffy and the others will be coming in soon."

"Who cares? They know about us now and I don't want to sleep alone tonight." The swordsman stifled his lover's protests with a kiss. "Get over it shit-cook, you're sleeping with me tonight."

The blond snickered and pulled the quilt over them both and they settled in to sleep.

"Love you…" Sanji whispered as his breathing evened out and sleep overtook him.

"Yeah, love you too," Zoro whispered to the unconscious cook and placed a brief kiss on his lips before falling asleep himself.

Neither of them heard the other men come into the room and poke fun at them. They were deeply asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AN:** I hope nobody hates me right now. *sweat drop*

I'll be posting chapter 6 in about a week-ish. I'm just about done chapter 7. I've been procrastinating like crazy (actually getting distracted by some awesome fanfictions that I've been reading obsessively *ahem*).

I'm pretty sure that this is going to end up being 9-10 chapters, maybe more. You never know. I haven't quite decided what's going to happen; I've just been making it up as I go along. Anywho, let me know what you think!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AN: **Hi, guys! I'm still alive! Well, sort of. I've got a few things to go over with you all.

It took me a few weeks but I had finally finished writing chapter's 7 and 8. They were perfect, but I forgot to back them up and then my laptop died and I LOST them!! I've been totally depressed for the last couple days. I'll have to re-write them and I have no idea how long it will take me, so please, be patient with me.

Luckily, I had sent this chapter to my beta. I still lost a bit of it, mainly the lime, because she doesn't beta that stuff. I had to re-write it, and I'm not completely happy with it. I've never written a lime like this, so I hope it isn't too disappointing.

I want to warn you guys, this chapter has NOT been edited. My beta has been busy lately and hasn't had the time to do it yet, but I wanted to post it now. I'll correct it once she's gone over it.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are amazing!

Well, I think that's it. I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The rain poured down from the darkened sky turning the dirt underneath his feet into wet, sticky mud. Thunder pounded loudly, threatening to burst his eardrums as lighting flashed around violently. With his heart beating wildly in his chest, Sanji ran through the sticky mud that sucked at his boots towards the man lying on the ground ahead of him._

_Blood poured from the many wounds covering the body and seeped into the ground, turning it a sick shade of brownish-red. There was so much blood – covering almost every inch of the body – making it almost impossible to tell who it was. The only giveaway was the matted green-hair that was semi-visible under the stain of red._

_Falling onto the earth beside the broken body, the cook gathered Zoro in his arms, wiping away as much blood and dirt as he could from his handsome face. His features were contorted in pain and his body limp. Hazy eyes stared up at him without recognition. The dark orbs were blank, unable to comprehend what was happening due to the pain coursing through his body. Tears welled up in the Sanji's eyes as he gazed at the dying man in front of him, the man he'd come to love. The tears spilled, burning hot tracks down his cheeks as they fell onto the swordsman's face, making clean paths in the filthy skin._

"_Z-Zoro?" His voice shook violently as he forced the words from his trembling lips._

"_Sanji…" Blood bubbled out of his mouth as he attempted to speak, shockingly bright against his cold, pale skin._

"_Yeah, it's me," Sanji brought his hand up and gently stroked at the man's dirty cheek._

"_P-please, don't cry…" The swordsman whispered._

"_You can't leave me!" Sanji exploded, his voice laced with panic. "I need you…I-I love you, Zoro…" His chest tightened as fear gripped his heart like a vice. He swallowed back the bile that threatened to come up as he gazed down at Zoro._

_A small smile lit up the swordsman's face as blood ran down his chin and dripped onto this chest. With shaking fingers, he slowly reached up to caress a tear-stained cheek, his thumb gently brushing against trembling lips, leaving a streak of bloodied mud in their wake._

"_I-I love you, Sanji…" _

_He held Sanji's gaze with his own pain-glazed eyes as he felt his pulse slow and heartbeat skip erratically. His eyes began to slide shut and he knew he wouldn't open them again. Needing one last thing before his life came to an end, he gripped Sanji's wet locks and pulled him down with his last remaining strength, stealing a final kiss. He smiled gently as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed down, before finally stopping. His hand fell limp to the ground with a soft thud as he was enveloped in total blackness._

"_N-no, Zoro! You can't leave me!" Sanji gripped the lifeless body in his arms, refusing to accept that he was gone. Tears streamed wildly down his face and his body was wracked with violent sobs. "Zoro!" He screamed to the bleak, rainy sky as he fell onto his side and pulled Zoro's body tight against him, cradling him as he gently stroked his matted green hair. His body felt numb, empty, as if Zoro had taken his soul with him and he had nothing left. His vision wavered and he tried to fight the darkness that threatened to consume him but couldn't find the strength._

_The cook's vision went black and everything faded from sight. In the back of his mind he could feel someone shaking him and calling his name, but he couldn't shake the blackness. He didn't want to. Zoro had gone to the darkness and he wanted to be wherever Zoro was._

"Sanji! Wake up!"

Sanji's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in bed. His skin was covered in cold sweat and his body was trembling violently. Confused, he glanced around the room. The sounds of snoring caught his attention and he focused on his surroundings. The sight of the men's quarters filled his vision and he realized he'd been dreaming.

A sudden warmness enveloped him as strong arms encircled his waist.

"Sanji, are you okay?" A hint of fear laced the swordsman's baritone voice as he leaned in close and rested his chin on the trembling shoulder of the man in front of him.

"I-I think so."

The arms tightened and pulled Sanji back down into the hammock, holding him firmly in place against his scarred chest.

"What was the nightmare about? You were shouting my name and telling me not to leave you."

"Kazan Island" Sanji whispered. Nothing else needed to be said. The events that had taken place on the island were engraved in each Strawhats memories. It was the night Zoro had died.

Sanji snuggled into the swordsman's body, resting his forehead against the toned chest. Using his lean waist as leverage, he pulled himself flush against the warm body.

Wanting, needing to comfort his lover, the green-haired man reached down to take hold of the cook's chin and tilted it to get a better angle. His lips captured trembling ones in a soft kiss as his hands tangled in silky blond hair. A soft moan escaped the cook as the kiss deepened, tongues probing and tasting each other.

A loud snore brought the couple back to reality and they realized where they were.

"I wish we could have our own room…" Sanji sighed as his eyes began to droop and he felt unconsciousness returning. A large yawn assaulted him and he pulled the swordsman's face down for another brief kiss before tucking himself against his warm body and drifting to sleep.

Zoro didn't fall asleep right away. His mind was busy, thinking back to the night that had started it all. The night he'd died had been traumatic, but it had also changed his life for the better. Sanji had finally acknowledged his feelings as he held him. It had been the worst but best moment of his life. The image of the cook staring down at him with tears pouring from his eyes as he confessed his love was etched in his mind, fresh as the day it had happened.

When Zoro woke up in Chopper's infirmary, the first sight that greeted him was the cook half sitting in a chair that was pulled up beside his bed, with his head lying on his arms on top of the mattress. From that day forward they had been together and he honestly couldn't regret the events that led him to die, for they were the cause of his current relationship with Sanji.

Relaxed slightly now that the blond was fast asleep, he allowed his body to melt into the comforting embrace of his lover and sleep quickly overtook him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sky was darkened and pouring down rain when Sanji opened his eyes a few hours later. Thunder banged loudly and lightning flashed brightly around the _Going Merry. _Shuddering, the cook slipped out of the hammock, trying his best not to disturb Zoro's sleep, and quickly dressed before heading outside.

Before starting breakfast, the cook took a few minutes to stand outside on the deck to smoke a cigarette. His mood plummeted as he stared out over the sea. The white-capped waves were tall and rough as they crashed one after another into the ship making it to rock violently. The rain pelted down hard enough to sting naked flesh.

The weather was exactly like that in the nightmare that had upset him earlier and Sanji felt dejected as he stared out over the sea and into the ominous sky._ Today is going to be shitty, I can already tell…_

Not in the mood to cook – which never happened – but having no choice, Sanji set to work preparing a simple but filling meal. He was just finishing when Zoro stumbled into the kitchen.

"Nice weather, ne?" The swordsman plopped into his seat and laid his head on his arms.

"Why are you up?" The cook eyed him warily. "I always have to drag you out of bed after everybody's finished."

"I woke up after you left and couldn't fall asleep. You're in a bad mood already?"

"Yeah. Here." The cook placed a plate in front of the swordsman before taking a seat across from him.

"Not gonna eat?" Zoro glanced at him before digging into his food.

"I'm not hungry."

The rest of the crew came in at their usual times. Luffy was mildly upset when he realized Zoro had started eating before him, whining that the swordsman had probably gotten extra food. Not wanting to hear it, the cook gave Luffy an extra helping and it shut the boy up.

Everybody except Sanji, Zoro and Robin were surprised when the navigator didn't show up for breakfast. She never missed a meal unless she was sick, and she definitely wasn't sick. Robin wasn't aware of what had happened between the navigator and the cook but she could tell it was something big. When she'd returned to their shared room the previous night, the navigator had barely spoken a word to her and absorbed herself in a book before going to bed early.

"Where's Nami? Is she sick?" Chopper turned to Robin with eyes full of genuine worry.

"Kind of, but it's nothing you could cure, Doctor-san," The woman smiled reassuringly at the small reindeer and he reluctantly let go of the issue.

When the younger crew members had cleared out, Sanji half-heartedly began cleaning up his kitchen. He could feel both sets of eyes on his back, studying him, but he ignored it. He could practically feel Robin brimming with curiosity but he didn't want to explain the situation again. He was feeling down enough. He would be downright depressed if he had to go through it again.

When the dishes were done, the counters clean, and everything put back in their precise spot, Sanji excused himself and headed for the crow's nest. It was really the only place on the small ship to be alone.

"What happened between cook-san and navigator-san?" Robin turned to the swordsman while she sipped on her coffee.

"A lot," Zoro frowned. "Nami told him that she's in love with him. She even asked him to leave me and be with her."

"Oh my. No wonder they are both so upset this morning."

"No kidding." Zoro dug his palms into his tired eyes. "I told Sanji to leave her alone and let her get over it."

"That's probably the best option. I have to say that she hid it well. Even I had no idea she was harbouring feelings for him."

"Yeah, me neither." Zoro sighed heavily. The crappy weather and the gloom surrounding the cook was starting to wear down his defenses. "I don't know if he'll ever get over this. He's crazy about Nami. He cares about her a lot her and she said some pretty shitty stuff to him."

"She's still upset right now and I doubt she's let herself think about it. It will all work out eventually, swordsman-san."

"I hope so."

When the cook didn't come down from the crow's nest for lunch, Zoro began to worry. Sanji had NEVER missed cooking a meal for the crew, except when he was too sick to get out of bed. Luckily, there were leftovers that Robin heated up for the hungry crew.

After Zoro finished with his own food, he managed to snag a plate, fill it up with food and set it aside before it all disappeared. He figured the cook must be getting hungry as he hadn't eaten breakfast, and he really hadn't eaten much the night before either.

While climbing the ladder up to the crow's nest, Zoro had to carefully balance the plate of food and drink. He wasn't the clumsiest person, but it was awkward to juggle everything while climbing. His swords caught on a rope and he cursed as he wobbled unsteadily while trying to untangle himself. By the time he reached the nest, he was slightly annoyed but it quickly disappeared when he saw the cook.

Sanji was slumped down with his back against the wood, legs pulled up to his chest and arms lying lifelessly across his knees. Two cigarettes hung limply from his mouth, smoke swirling and circling around his head before dissipating into the grey sky. A pile of spent cigarettes lay beside him and ashes coated the wooden floor. As Zoro made his way over to the cook, his feet left ashy footprints in the wood.

Zoro slumped down beside the cook, wrapped his arm around thin shoulders and pulled the lithe body tightly against his side.

"Here," Zoro shoved the plate at the cook.

"Not hungry," Sanji sighed.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, Sanji. You need to eat."

Not wanting to fight, the cook began forcing the food down. His stomach was queasy and he didn't know if he could actually keep the food down, but he didn't want to argue with Zoro, not now. The green-haired man was worried about him – it showed in his dark eyes - and a pang of guilt stabbed at him. When he finished as much as he could, he set the plate aside, willing it to stay down. It seemed to work and he felt a little bit better with a full stomach.

"I don't like it when you're like this," Zoro glowered and pulled the cook into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"Me neither," Sanji frowned and nuzzled his face into the swordsman's warm neck. "Make me feel something else."

"What?"

"Make me forget about it. I don't want to think about it anymore, I just want to think about you…"

Zoro paused, contemplating. _Is he asking me to…?_

A sly grin spread across the swordsman's face as the meaning sank in. Taking the cook's chin into his grasp he turned his face to get a better angle before capturing his lips in a hard kiss. A soft moan escaped the cook and his lips parted in invitation to deepen the kiss. Tongues met and slid together, caressing and exploring. Pushing the cook away and off of his lap, he pinned the lithe body against the wood before crawling on his knees in between spread legs and capturing his mouth again.

Hands tangled in soft green hair, grasping hard as Zoro trailed his lips, followed by his hands down Sanji's hard chest. His callused fingers lightly brushed against a dusty nipple through his shirt, causing the cook's body to arch to his touch. Stifling the cook's cry with his lips, his hands trailed down further and stopped to undo the cook's pants. Sanji hissed as fingers brushed his throbbing erection and gently pulled it free of its confines. The cool air danced across the hard flesh causing his whole frame to shudder.

"Here," Zoro pulled his green haramaki off and handed it to the cook. "Bite down on it when you're going to yell."

When the garment was in place between the cook's lips, Zoro gently lowered himself down so he was on level with the throbbing erection.

Reaching out with his tongue, he gently licked at the head, tasting the salty pre-cum gathered there. Sanji's hips bucked violently at the first touch of the talented tongue and Zoro had to pin him down with a hand on his hips. Grabbing onto the base of the shaft, Zoro took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before licking along the slick slit on top. A sharp, muffled groan escaped the cook and his hand fisted in the green hair below him, grasping the strands tight while his other hand held the cloth in place.

The swordsman licked up the underside of the thick shaft, making sure to press firmly against the sensitive vein before taking it into his mouth and inching his way down. Zoro glanced up and almost groaned at the look the blond was giving him. Sanji gazed down at him with half-lidded lust filled eyes, watching Zoro take the length into his mouth inch by inch until his nose was resting in soft blond curls.

"Fuck!" The cook nearly screamed into the cloth when he was fully seated inside the burning, wet heat of Zoro's mouth.

Smiling gently around the shaft, Zoro began to move, his head rhythmically moving up and down, fucking the cook's erection with his mouth.

Years of practice left the swordsman knowing exactly how to please his partner. He knew how to prolong the pleasure, and he knew how to drive the cook into a frenzy and end it quickly if they were in a hurry. The latter was the case now, and he worked swiftly to bring release. He would have liked to take his time, teasing the cook until he needed it so badly that he was screaming his name, but this was not the time or place.

"Oh god."

The hands tightened almost painfully in his hair and the swordsman growled in appreciation, causing rough vibrations to travel up the cook's shaft.

"Oh, shit! Fuck, Zoro…."

He could feel Sanji tense as his body readied for release. Taking the blond fully into his mouth, he swallowed around the thick shaft.

"Z-Zoro! Yes! Do that again!"

He swallowed repeatedly as he reached down and teased the cook's entrance with his finger. Sanji's hips instinctively pushed back and Zoro rewarded him by slowly pushing his finger into the tight heat. The blonds' back arched and his head flew backwards, hitting the wood behind him with a hard thump as the finger began to move and his control started slipping. Zoro pulled off so only the head remained in his mouth and began to stroke the cook's member in time with his thrusting finger until he pulsed, his release spilling into the swordsman's mouth. He swallowed the thick liquid and pulled off the cook's seeping erection, wiping his mouth on his arm.

"Did that help?" Zoro panted, falling onto his back.

"Y-yeah." Sanji huffed as he tucked himself back into his pants. The cook fell onto his back beside his lover and curled himself against his side. "That definitely helped."

The two lay tangled together while they gained control of their breathing. Sanji sighed contentedly as he lay his head down on Zoro's scarred chest and felt his arms wrap securely around him. Tilting his head up, he gently kissed at the swordsman's sweaty neck before exhaustion overtook them and they dozed on the hard wood of the crow's nest together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day passed quickly. Sanji was feeling a little better after the fun in the crow's nest and ventured down to join the crew not long afterwards. He busied himself preparing a large dinner to make up for skipping lunch. Again, Nami did not show up to eat and it sent the cook's spirit plummeting. He prepared an extra special plate for the navigator and had Robin deliver it to her. Even if she wouldn't come near him, he couldn't have her starving.

He was joined by Zoro as he was cleaning up the mess from dinner. Zoro silently washed the dishes as Sanji cleaned up and put everything back in their rightful places. When he finished, the cook put the kettle on the stove and made them both a cup of tea which they carried over to the table to drink.

"Want to go into town tonight? We could go to a bar…" Zoro suggested, studying the cook's face over the rim of his mug.

"I guess. I could use a drink."

"Yeah, me too. Then maybe afterwards you could return the favour."

"Favour?"

"Yeah. You think I wasn't turned on by what happened earlier?"

"Shit," Sanji's face fell. He hadn't even thought about Zoro being affected by what had happened earlier. He'd been too absorbed in his own pleasure, trying to forget what he was feeling. "I'm sorry, Zoro."

"Like I said, you can make it up to me later.

"I will," the cook smiled as he collected the empty mugs and deposited them in the sink. He wouldn't worry about them now. If they were going out, he needed to take a shower before going through the time consuming task of getting ready.

Zoro was still sitting at the table as he headed towards the door. Quickly changing his mind, he strode up to the green-haired man and stood over him. Grasping his chin firmly, he tilted his head up and leaned down to capture his lips in a hot kiss. He licked at the swordsman's lips, asking for entrance and when it was given he let his tongue invade the other's mouth. His tongue explored the swordsman's cavity, dominating the kiss as their tongues moved together. He pulled away with a smirk on his lips and planted a kiss in the midst of moss green hair before sauntering off to get ready.

Zoro was still worked up from earlier and had to shift in his seat as his pants tightened painfully around him. Nobody had ever affected him as much as the cook did. A heated glance, the sway of his hips as he walked by, even a simple kiss made the swordsman want to throw him down and screw his brains out.

When his hardness had dissipated, the swordsman made his way over to the sink and washed the mugs they'd just used. _We're going to be busy later so he's not going to have time to even think about the dishes._ The swordsman smirked to himself as he finished and went to lie down on the deck to wait for his date for the evening.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AN: **So, there you are!

Again, don't expect an update for awhile. I'll try and get it finished as quickly as possible, but I'm still pretty upset about it all and I don't want that to show in my writing. Lots of reviews might inspire me and get me to finish it faster. :P

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey, guys!

It took me awhile, but I finally got this chapter re-written. I wrote this in bits and pieces; I just couldn't get into the mood to just sit and write it all out. Oh well, at least it's finished, right?!

Anyways, I bring you guys my first lemon! It took me forever to write this, and I hope it isn't too terrible. Please, let me know what you think of it! I beg you! =P But seriously, I tried really hard for you guys!

I want to say thank you to TheDoublemintTwins11 for editing this for me. I really appreciate it!

With that said, enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The evening air was warm and carried the slightly salty but pleasant aroma of the sea, spreading it around the entire island. A full moon shone brightly in the clear sky like a giant spotlight. Seagulls cawed in the distance, crying their joy for everyone to hear. A hazy mist hung in the air, brought about by the cooler summer air mixing with the remaining warm air.

Zoro sat near the bow of the _Going Merry_, leaning up against the wood railing. His strong arms were braced behind him cradling his head and his long legs stretched out in front of him. His dark eyes searched the inky sky, watching the stars emerge from their daytime hiding place. The sounds of the crew moving about the ship relaxed him, almost lulling him to sleep as he waited patiently for his date.

Zoro wasn't quite sure of the reason, but he adored lying around on the hard deck of the ship. He'd never had an issue sleeping in places that most people would find uncomfortable. Nobody understood that about him, even Sanji had a hard time with it. The cook was always keeping track of where he'd fallen asleep, waking him up and making him move to his hammock every night. Sometimes it annoyed the swordsman, especially if he'd been comfortable and deeply asleep.

As far as Zoro was concerned, he liked what he liked. He was Roronoa Zoro and that's all he knew how to be. He knew exactly who he was and what he liked. Some called him arrogant, but he figured that was their problem. He was completely confident in his abilities, in his strength and in his personality. If that was considered arrogant, then so be it. The people that really mattered, his crew and his lover, accepted him and that was all he could ever hope for.

A crooked smile lit up the swordsman's handsome features and he sighed contentedly as he recalled the events that led him to this very moment.

Zoro was extremely happy that they'd finally come out to their crew, even if another problem had replaced it. Sanji was finally beginning to regain his confidence. The cook was confident by nature, but he'd lost a bit of it in the last two years. When the issue of telling the crew had emerged, Sanji had been scared shitless, and it had never completely gone away. It had followed him constantly, attached to him like a shadow, always there in the back of his mind. With every other aspect of his life, especially cooking and fighting, his confidence had remained. Zoro didn't think it was possible for the cook to lose his confidence in those areas. Now that everything was out in the open, his confidence was blooming, and Zoro thought it was sexy as hell.

Zoro was pulled from his thoughts by a particularly loud shout coming from the direction of the ship. Brought back to reality, the swordsman pondered about how long he'd been lying there. Sometimes when he got lost in his thoughts, time seemed to slip by; what felt like minutes, had actually been hours. The green haired man was just wondering whether he should go check on the cook when someone cleared their throat nearby, thoroughly startling him. The sound came from the left and Zoro swung his head in that direction. Pulling his eyes from the beautiful sky, his sight was filled with something even more beautiful, so beautiful that he felt his breath stolen from him and swore that his heart came to a full stop.

Sanji stood silhouetted against the lone light on the deck. He was dressed simply in dark wash jeans that accented his body. The slacks hugged his hips and caressed his legs, making them look impossibly long. A snug white button-down shirt clung to his torso and showed off his toned, muscular chest. The top few buttons were left open, a few inches of creamy skin visible in the slight gap. His shiny blond hair blew softly in the light summer breeze, gently framing his face. A cigarette hung limply from his slightly parted lips, the smoke curling and swirling like a veil around his face before dissipating in the blackness surrounding him.

Zoro had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. His body reacted almost violently, a warmth building in his stomach and spreading out, concentrating in his lower region. His pants suddenly felt tight, suffocating. The swordsman's heart felt like it would explode out of his chest. The amount of love and want he felt for Sanji threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted nothing more than to pull the cook down onto the deck and ravish his body, show him how much love he held for him.

Rising as gracefully as possible with all the blood in his entire body rushing towards his crotch, he slowly approached the cook. His eyes rose to meet with brilliant blue ones and they moved towards each other with their gazes never wavering. When they were within reach, Zoro pulled Sanji close against him, his arms snaking around his waist and resting on either side of his powerful hips. Sanji's arms came around his neck and teasingly trailed up and into his hair. His strong fingers entangled in short green strands and they leaned forward as one, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"You look so good," Zoro breathed against Sanji's lips.

"Just for you, Zo-ro." The cook's voice was husky and it sent shivers down the swordsman's spine. A small smile stretched the cook's lips and his blue eyes sparked with the light from the oversized moon.

Unable to hold back any longer, Zoro leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Sanji's. It was only a soft kiss, but it was so full of emotion. When their lips met, it was like a spark ignited in them both. The blood running through their veins was replaced by a white hot fire of desire and need.

A small moan escaped them both but was quickly lost in their mouths. Their entire world was consumed by each other. The ship, their crewmates, their waiting date was completely forgotten. Nothing existed but the other as their lips moved together.

"We better get going," Zoro panted. "If we don't stop now, I'm going to take you right here..."

"Alright, let's go."

Sanji placed another soft kiss to Zoro's lips before reluctantly pulling away. They twined their fingers together and left the ship.

The jungle was pitch black. The denseness of the foliage made it impossible for the light of the moon to penetrate it. The Strawhats kept a few lanterns hanging from branches they'd chopped off of a few trees on the border of the jungle. They grabbed a lantern from one of the pegs and proceeded single file into the trees, with Zoro leading the way.

The swordsman kept a firm grip on Sanji's hand as they made their way through the thick jungle. The surrounding brush was alive with sounds. Monkeys called to each other from high up in the tree tops, and the sounds of scurrying ground animals and bugs seemed to close in on them through the darkness. It was hard going with only one lantern guarding them. Stones and upturned roots littered the pathway and more than once they stumbled over them, just barely keeping their footing.

They were relieved when they broke through the trees and were assaulted by the lights, sights and sounds of the bustling town. Being a Saturday night, it was busier than usual in town. Single adults and a lot of happy couples strolled down the street, shopping in stores as they walked hand in hand or attached at the hip. Music carried down the main street from the few bars and created a happy and friendly atmosphere.

Hanging the lantern up on a broken tree branch for their return, Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand firmly, leaving no room for protest, and they made their way into the town. People openly stared at them as they walked down the street with their hands joined, and Zoro felt strangely proud. He'd imagined the day when he would get to hold Sanji in public over and over again in his head and it felt just as good as he'd imagined. The swordsman loved how everybody stared at them. Sanji was looking especially amazing and he was so glad that everyone in town would know the cook belonged to him. He was _his_ and nobody else had a chance with him.

"Everyone's looking at us, Zoro," Sanji whispered as he tried not to look around at the people that were watching them. He could _feel_ the townspeople's gaze following them.

"Well, it's because you're so sexy, love-cook."

"I know." Sanji smirked and Zoro chuckled.

Sanji had always thought that it would bother him to openly display his love for Zoro, but it really didn't. He felt...free. He'd finally let go of his reservations, and he realized that it felt good to hold hands with his lover in public. He wasn't sure about kissing or anything, but this was good.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to the bar I found the other day. It's right up the street." Zoro gestured flippantly towards a building that was only a block away.

"Okay, sure."

Several customers stood outside the establishment, enjoying the summer weather while they smoked and chatted. Music floated through the door but Sanji couldn't quite make out what it was from their spot outside.

When they reached the bar, Sanji stopped in front of it, causing Zoro to come to a halt as well since their hands were still connected.

"The Rainbow Lounge?" Sanji scoffed.

"Heh, yeah." Zoro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "It was the first bar I came across and I was so pissed off that day that I didn't want to go looking for another. It's not that bad inside..."

"If you say so."

True to his word, the inside of the bar was not as bad as the name. It was tastefully decorated in a modern style, a number of plush leather stools lining the bar, with matching leather booths along the wall. Tables dotted the floor in the middle, and in the very back was a small dance floor. Rock music played from the many speakers situated at random intervals around the room.

It was semi-crowded, the tables and booths half filled with townspeople. Only a few people sat at the bar, and Zoro led them over in that direction. They took a seat on the stools and hailed the barkeep over when he wasn't busy, and they each ordered their own personal bottle of sake.

The large room hummed with voices, everyone's conversations overlapping each other's until they blended together. A veil of smoke hung throughout the room from the many smokers. Sanji breathed in the intoxicating smell and had the urge to light up himself. He did so, and quickly began contributing to the smoky atmosphere.

"You're right; it's not so bad in here. They definitely need to change the name though."

"Heh, I'm sorry the name isn't good enough for you, Princess." Zoro rolled his eyes and stifled a grin as he grabbed the bottle in front of him and took a long swig, revelling in the burning feeling traveling down his throat as he swallowed.

"Fuck you." Sanji elbowed him half-heartedly and took a long pull from his own drink. He frowned as he watched Zoro take another large drink, finishing his first bottle and ordering another.

"Slow down, Zoro. You're supposed to savour the alcohol for fuck's sake, not chug it."

"Whatever," Zoro shrugged. "You should know how I drink by now. I don't _savour_ shit, I drink it."

Zoro was no stranger to drinking. Actually, it could probably be considered one of his hobbies. He was proud of how well he handled his alcohol. It took at least 5-6 bottles of sake for him to feel the effects, and around 8 or 9 for him to feel even close to drunk.

He quickly polished off his second and ordered another, this one in a larger size.

Sanji sighed and looked down at his own drink. He was still on his first. He figured that he had to find a way to slow Zoro down. If he didn't, they wouldn't be having any fun later, and he'd been looking forward to it since earlier when the swordsman had brought it up.

"Zoro," Sanji whispered huskily and slid his hand up Zoro's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Zoro's eyes narrowed on his hand and his breath visibly hitched. It was the reaction he'd been aiming for, so he tried again.

"If you are too drunk..." The cook leaned in close, making sure his breath would brush against Zoro's ear. "We won't be able to _fuck_ later..."

The swordsman's large frame shuddered as Sanji's warm breath cascaded over his skin and he realized that the cook was right. He'd been looking forward to their time together for hours now, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. So, he decided he would make an exception this one time and slow down his drinking.

"You're right, love-cook." Zoro turned his head slightly and caught the cook's lips in a chaste kiss. A sly grin spread his lips when he pulled away from the stolen kiss. He knew that Sanji wouldn't be comfortable kissing in public yet, even if almost the whole population of the island was gay and not afraid to show it. Zoro figured he could get away with more because of it, and he definitely had to take advantage of it before they left Paradise Town and moved on to the next adventure. Actually, it was nearing the time when they would have to leave, and he would honestly miss it. He let out a soft sigh and returned to his drink, making sure to take small sips instead of guzzling it like he normally would.

Sanji had his eyes trained on the bar top, a heavy flush spreading across his cheeks as he reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit up another one. He hadn't expected Zoro to kiss him, but it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to continue it. It seemed like his body hungered for his lover, his skin burning, screaming out it's want to brush against Zoro's. His fingers longed to reach out and touch him, and he was sure that the swordsman would allow it, but he didn't think he'd be able to stop once he started touching. Sanji let out a long smoky breath and picked up his drink. He would need it if he wanted any hope of making it until later, when they could be together in private.

The sound of scraping metal against the wooden floor started Sanji out of his thoughts and he swung his head to look at Zoro, who was in the process of moving his stool closer.

"What are you doing?" Sanji eyed him warily.

"Is it so wrong that I want to be closer to you, cook?"

They were sitting hip to hip at the bar, and Zoro leaned over to wrap his arm securely around the cook's waist. Sanji was tense at first, but in the end he couldn't resist. He wanted to be wrapped up in Zoro's strong arms, so he gradually let himself relax into the embrace until he was leaning heavily into the swordsman, his back resting against Zoro's chest. The fact that he was now on his second bottle helped.

"No, not wrong," Sanji whispered, tilting his head and kissing at Zoro's neck. "We need to leave soon; I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Zoro's shivered and he tried his best to keep his lust, and his growing erection in check. He was about to throw all his inhibitions out the window and start in on the cook right then and there when there was a light tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Kei standing behind them.

"Oh hey, Kei." Zoro tried hard to keep the disappointment from his voice. He actually really liked the guy, but right now his mind was preoccupied with the sexy blond leaning into him.

"Hey," Sanji greeted the younger man as he took a seat beside Zoro.

Zoro was surprised and very happy when the cook didn't move from his arms. He figured he would have bolted as soon as Kei sat down. He tightened his arms, just in case.

"Are you two out on a date?" Kei smiled softly at them and beckoned the barkeep over, ordering himself a drink.

"Yeah," Zoro replied, and he too ordered another bottle; his forth.

"I'm glad that everything has worked out for the two of you. It went well then, when you told everybody?"

"Eh, there were some complications," Zoro shrugged, hoping that Kei would drop it. He didn't.

"Oh? What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Sanji frowned, staring pointedly into his drink.

"My apologies, Sanji. Whatever this issue is, you are upset about it, I'm sure."

"Err, yeah."

Zoro and Kei began to talk about his swords, so Sanji tuned them out. He knew that the swordsman loved to talk about his swords and sword fighting in general, and they could end up being there for a few hours, which was something he really didn't want. Kei had unintentionally stirred up the bad feelings that he'd stifled earlier, and he wanted to drown them out by being intimate with his lover. Zoro would make him forget, if only for a little while.

An indiscernible amount of time later; it might have been an hour or only minutes, Sanji grew fidgety. He smoked cigarette after cigarette, just trying to waste time while the other two talked. He was now on his third bottle of sake, and it was really starting to affect him. He felt buzzed, his head was filled with a pleasant nothingness and his limbs felt like jelly. His body was flushed and he was beginning to sweat from both the alcohol and the heat from all of the people in the bar. He felt like he was sinking into a warm, slightly-dizzy abyss. It felt amazing. The cook rarely let himself go like this, and that made it all the more potent when he did decide to drink.

When he finished the cigarette he was smoking, he let his hand flop off of the bar top and slide up his thigh and across his stomach to where Zoro's hand was rubbing idle circles in his hip. He rubbed Zoro's fingers lightly and twined his fingers with the swordsman's, giving them a light squeeze. He almost giggled out loud when Zoro squeezed back. He felt like a young teenager in love, and it was really stupid, but it felt good. He wanted Zoro to put his hands on him, but he had to get his attention back on himself.

He leaned further into Zoro's embrace, until his head was resting against the crook of his neck. Tilting his head up, he lapped gently at his neck, finding his pulse point and latching on; nipping and sucking lightly on it. He felt rather than heard Zoro growl deep in his throat, the light vibrations tickling his lips.

"Sanji..." Zoro whispered, his voice husky and low.

Kei's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what the cook was doing, and smiled softly, a dark blush staining his cheeks as he excused himself to use the restroom.

"Sanji, you're freaking Kei out. I can't really complain, but what's up with you?" Zoro pulled Sanji off the stool and settled him on his lap, wrapping his arms securely around his waist to hold him in place. "It isn't like you, doing stuff like this..."

"I'm going to blame it on the alcohol and just go with it." Sanji smirked and resumed his ministrations, his lips traveling upwards; placing light kisses and licks teasingly along Zoro's strong jaw until he reached his lips. His lips found the swordsman's, and he pressed them together lightly, before deepening the kiss, his lips slanting over Zoro's and their tongues tangling and moving together.

"Um, Zoro, Sanji..." Kei cleared his throat from right beside them, startling them and they pulled away from each other to stare at him.

"What is it?" Zoro's voice was a bit annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Err, well, you have some...saliva...hanging from your chin..." Kei was shaking with the effort of restraining his laughter.

Sanji grinned and reached for a napkin from the bar; handing it to Zoro so he could clean himself up.

"Why don't you guys leave? You are obviously only interested in each other, so go be together," Kei grinned.

That was the best idea that Zoro had heard all day. He nudged Sanji off of his lap and thread their fingers together.

"I think we'll take you up on that advice." Zoro grinned as he paid their tab and pulled Sanji close to his side. "We'll see you later, ne?"

"Nice to see you, Kei! Bye!" Sanji called as he was pulled along behind the swordsman to the door.

"Have fun you guys!"Kei managed before the door shut behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The air outside had grown even more chilly and it was refreshing as it washed over their heated bodies. They linked their fingers together as they made their way back through the town. They were silent as they walked, not wanting to break through their thoughts.

Sanji could practically feel the want, the lust, rolling off of Zoro in waves. His whole body hummed with anticipation, and he felt his chest tighten as he realized it was all for him. Zoro wanted _him_ so bad that he could barely contain it. Still reeling from the effects of the alcohol, he loosened his hold on Zoro and snaked his arm around his waist, resting a hand on his strong hip. He felt the swordsman stiffen for a moment before relaxing and sliding his own arm around his waist.

They reached the end of town and found the discarded lantern after searching for a few minutes in the dark. The going was slow, but they carefully picked their way along the cleared out path without letting go of each other. The normally graceful cook managed to trip on an uprooted tree root but managed to catch himself before he face planted in the dirt. He made sure to stay closer to Zoro, and the lantern after that.

The ship was eerily silent when they reached it and both men were instantly on alert. They crept their way onto the ship and stood for a few moments, taking stock of their surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place, so they quietly decided to split up and search in opposite directions – Zoro taking the inside of the ship while Sanji searched the outside and the kitchen.

Sanji watched Zoro's back as he disappeared into the underbelly of the ship, and then he silently made his way around the deck, taking slow, cautions steps so that his heavy boots wouldn't make any noise. Nothing seemed out of place on deck, but he had to wonder where the rest of the crew was. He checked the kitchen, but nobody was there either. Exiting, he stood outside his kitchen, leaning against the wall with one foot propped up behind him and pulled a cigarette from his pack, lighting it and taking a long drag while he waited for Zoro.

Meanwhile, Zoro made his way down the stairs and to the girl's quarters. He didn't hear anything as he approached but there was light coming from under the door so he assumed the girl's were in their room. Sighing, he made his way to the men's quarters and entered. The lights were off so he flicked them on, but there was nobody in the room. Feeling frustrated, he headed to the last place they could possibly be: the lounge. Of course, they were in there, sprawled out over the floor fast asleep. Luffy had grabbed hold of Chopper and was cuddling him like a stuffed animal, and Usopp was moving around in his sleep, no doubt having a dream about the brave Captain Usopp slaying some giant monster.

It worked to their advantage to have the other men asleep in the lounge. This way they had the men's quarters, and more importantly their beds, to themselves. He felt his frustration fade away, only to be replaced by almost desperate need. It had been too long since he and the cook had been together like they would be in a few minutes. He quickened his pace and went back up to the deck. He spotted the cook leaning against the galley wall and made his way over.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah. The girl's are in their room and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper fell asleep in the lounge."

A feral smile lit up the cook's face and he pushed himself off from the wall and slowly approached the swordsman. His gaze was locked on Zoro, like a wolf hunting its prey. When he was close enough, Zoro grabbed him harshly by his collar and pulled him close, smashing their lips together in a wild kiss.

Sanji pushed hard against Zoro's chest when his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

"Z-Zoro...bed..." he gasped between heaving breaths.

"Right."

Still hanging onto the cook's collar, he dragged him along behind as he made his way to the men's quarters. As soon as they were inside, he pushed Sanji violently against the door, pinning the smaller man with his body and attacked his lips. He bit at Sanji's bottom lip making him gasp, and used that moment's lapse to let his tongue slide inside the cook's mouth. He let his tongue stroke and tease the other's until they moved as one, their tongues tangling and dancing together.

Sanji let his hand glide down the hard plains of Zoro's body until he felt the fabric of his pants. He cupped his growing erection in his hands and squeezed, causing a harsh groan to escape Zoro's lips.

"Fuck...bed..." Zoro pulled himself from the cook and made his way to the hammocks. He pulled the bedding from his own, as well as Sanji's and set to work making a makeshift bed on the floor.

Sanji thankfully remembered where they were and locked the door behind him before making his way to his wardrobe. He always kept their personal things in his own wardrobe because he knew nobody would go into it. He'd threatened them with a major ass kicking if anyone messed with his personal stuff, no matter what the reason. He retrieved a small bottle from his top drawer and threw it into the pillows that were now on the floor on the small nest Zoro had made for them.

A pair of strong hands grabbed him and he was pulled flush against Zoro's broad chest. He slid his hands up and tangled his fingers in soft green hair and brought their mouths together again. They parted for a moment to take each other's shirt's off, both of them moaning softly when their heated flesh met for the first time.

Sanji hooked his foot around the swordsman's ankle and used his hold to knock them off balance, sending them falling to the bed. They landed with a loud thud with Sanji on top. He sat up, effectively straddling Zoro and let his hands slide up his stomach, up his chest and over to a nipple. The cook tweaked it in his fingers, grinning when Zoro hissed in pleasure. Leaning down, he licked, nipped and sucked at the nub before moving to the other and doing the same.

Having enough, Zoro flipped them over and pushed Sanji down into the blankets. Claiming his lips again, he let his hands travel down to his pants and unbuckled them, before pulling them and his boxers off of his slim but powerful legs. His erection twitched in anticipation when his lover was gloriously naked beneath him. He lifted himself and let his gaze travel down the cook's body, his hands traveling in their wake – starting at his neck, trailing down his chest until his fingers met coarse blond curls.

Sanji's hips instinctively bucked upwards, trying to come in contact with Zoro, but hands grabbed hold of his hips and held him down. His body was screaming to be touched, to be in contact with the one body he loved, the one body he worshipped, but he was being denied that feeling. Fingers skimmed over the taught skin of his erection and he groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and squeezing his eyes shut as tendrils of pleasure spread throughout his body.

He reached out blindly with his hands, searching for the body he knew to be somewhere near him. When he reached the hot flesh of Zoro's chest, he let his fingers wander down to the band of his pants and he pulled at them, letting the swordsman know that he wanted them off. He seemed to understand and he quickly shucked his clothes, letting them fall into a pile on the floor beside the makeshift bed.

Zoro lowered his body in between the cook's spread legs, letting their erections come into contact for the first time.

"F-fuck, Zoro..."

Their bodies were desperate for each other and Zoro knew that he might not last as long as he would like to. Normally when they got like this, they would have a second, slower round later on and that placated him a little.

He let his hand slid up the expanse of Sanji's chest, stopping to tweak a nipple before offering two of his fingers at the cook's mouth. They were readily accepted, their gazes meeting and locking as the cook sucked and slicked the fingers, preparing them for preparing him. Sparks seemed to mingle between them, their want and lust igniting each other.

Zoro's fingers made their way in between their bodies and found Sanji's puckered entrance. He let his index finger tease and stroke the opening, watching the cook squirm underneath him before letting the tip of his finger enter. He let it slide inside the tight sheath slowly, and when fully inside he began moving it in and out. He added a second finger when he felt it was the right time, and prepared him, scissoring, stretching and fucking the cook's body.

"I'm ready, Zoro..." Sanji whispered, his voice husky.

"Ready for what?" Zoro grinned down at him.

"Ready for you to fuck me."

Always ready to oblige, Zoro grabbed the small bottle from the pillows and popped it open, pouring a small amount into his hand, which he used to coat his erection. He wiped the excess off onto the blanket underneath them and positioned himself at Sanji's entrance.

Zoro pushed his hips forward until his head popped inside and he had to stop himself from just thrusting fully inside. Instead, he slowly let himself sink inside until he was fully seated, where he stopped to give the cook a moment to adjust to his intrusion. He looked down at the man underneath him and smiled. Sanji's eyes were still screwed shut and his breathing had greatly sped up. His chest was heaving and muscles quivering from restraining his body from moving.

"Sanji..."

The cook's glazed eyes opened and searched until they came to rest on Zoro's face. Smiling softly, he reached up and grasped the swordsman's face, pulling him down until their lips met.

Sanji's body hummed with need but Zoro wasn't moving. Letting his partner know that he was ready, he moved his body back, urging him to move.

When Zoro felt the cook move against him, it took all his strength not to just plunge into him. He pulled back slowly until he was almost completely out, and thrust sharply back in.

"Fuck," Zoro grunted and copied the motion again, pulling out and shoving himself back in. He created a steady, yet unsatisfying pace, moving in and out of the cook in what he considered a slow pace, when he really wanted to fuck his brains out.

"Shit, Zoro, don't hold back," Sanji groaned and pushed his body back against the swordsman's.

A feral grin lit up Zoro's face and he grabbed a pillow from the bed, placing it underneath the cook's body, which lifted him and put him at a better angle. He let himself go, plunging in and out of the cook's body so fast that it was like a blur. His grip on the cook's hips must have been painful, and surely he would have bruises the following day, but neither cared at the moment. All that mattered was each other. The sound of their flesh slapping together was like music to Zoro's ears and it egged him on, making the world fade away to black until just the two of them remained; only the two of them moving together mattered.

Sanji wound his legs around Zoro's waist and entangled them behind him. The swordsman growled deep in his throat in approval, and picked up his pace. He plunged in and out of the cook's body, revelling in the feeling of Sanji's tight silky sheath wrapped around him. The heat from their connection spread up and throughout his whole body, sending pleasure and white hot heat running through his veins instead of blood. A tight tingling in his stomach warned him of his coming release and he groaned in defeat, reaching down between them to wrap his fingers tightly around Sanji's leaking erection.

"Shit!" Sanji moaned when fingers encircled his erection and began to move in time with Zoro's thrusts in and out of his body.

The tension in Sanji's body built until he felt like he would explode. And then he did. His head flew back into the pillows and his back arched up off the bed as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Ah, ahhh, Zoro!" Sanji's eyes rolled back in his head and a harsh cry left his lips as he came, his body clenching with the force of his orgasm, as his come spilled across Zoro's hand.

The clenching and unclenching of Sanji's body sent him overboard. With one last thrust inside, he stilled as he came deep inside of the cook.

"Shit, Sanji..." Zoro huffed, his chest heaving from exertion.

His strength evaporated and he let himself collapse on top of the cook.

"Fuck, I love you." Zoro whispered and placed loving kisses over Sanji's face. His forehead, closed eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks and finally captured his lips in a small kiss before rolling off.

"Love you too, Marimo," Sanji breathed and turned, curling himself against the heat of Zoro's body. Strong arms wrapped around the cook's body, firmly holding him in place.

Using the last of his strength, Sanji tilted his head up and kissed at Zoro's chin before collapsing in exhaustion.

They both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's warmth and love.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, there you are! What did you guys think?

I haven't even started on the next chapter, so no idea how long it will take me. I'm actually working on like another fic, so it's hard to decide what to write whenever I get in a writing mood, haha. Hopefully it won't take me too long. Reviews always make me write faster!!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
